Cazador supremo parte 1.
Psychobos y Khyber ablando. thumb|left|326px Psychobos: espero que eso sea suficiente. Khyber: no te preocupes. Psychobos: esto supera todo el trabajo de ese torpe de Azmuth. Khyber: ya déjese de tonterias y deme a mi mascota. Psychobos: espero que pueda controlar todo este poder. Khyber: no se preocupe atacaré a Tennyson en donde mas le duele. thumb|272px Mas tarde. Blaze caminando y la mascota de Khyber aparece. Blaze: pero que??? Mascota de Khyber: (gruñido) Khyber: temo que vendrás con migo. Blaze: que te hace pensar que yo te haré caso? Khyber: entonces lo haré por las malas. Khyber empieza a silbar. Blaze: en serio eso me obligará? Khyber: solo esperalo. thumb|left|398px La mascota se transforma en Crabdozer. Blaze: enseria? una copia del Ultimatrix eres patético amigo. Blaze le arroja proyectiles de fuego. Blaze: pero que??? no le hago daño. Khyber: (risa malvada) no puedes contra el. Blaze corre a Khyber y le da una patada. Blaze: puede que a el no pero a ti si. Khyber: pequeña insolente. Khyber silba y la mascota la golpea. Crabdozer: (gruñido) Blaze: no puedes derrotarme... Khyber: es lo que tu crees.thumb|376px Khyber le lanza una red que inmoviliza a Blaze. Blaze: maldición... Khyber: solo faltan dos. Crabdozer: (gruñido) Khyber: muy bien echo amigo. Mas tarde en otro lugar... Ben: oye Tails ¿as visto a Blaze? no la he visto desde ayer. Tails: no la he visto tampoco, preguntale a Knuckles. Ben: gracias amigo. Knuckles: hola Ben. Ben: hola knuckles ¿has visto a Blaze? Knuckles: no la he visto, y ¿por que? Ben: no se, no la he visto desde ayer. Knuckles: puede que Sonic la aya visto. Ben: gracias amigo.thumb|left|364px Mientras tanto con Sonic... Sonic corriendo. Sonic: algo divertido debe estar por aquí cerca. Khyber silba y Sonic lo oye. Sonic: pero que fué eso??? Mascota de Khyber: (gruñido) Sonic: pero que es esa cosa??? La mascota de Khyber se transform en Cytranoid (depredador de los Citrakayah ) Sonic: pero que...??? Cytranoid escupe una baba pegajosa a los pies de sonic. Sonic: ay no no puedo moverme!!! Cytranoid: (gruñido) Sonic: maldito. Cytranoid se intenta comer a Sonic pero Bloxx lo golpea en thumb|384px el hocico. Bloxx: hoy no amigo. Sonic: justo a tiempo viejo. Bloxx rompe la baba endurecida. Sonic: gracias amigo. Bloxx: de donde es esta cosa? Sonic: no tengo idea, nunca la he visto. Sonic corre haciendo un tornado vortex en Cytranoid. Sonic: ahora vemos que hace. Cytranoid: (gruñido) Cytranoid hace una luz roja que siega a Bloxx y a Sonic y sale volando. Bloxx: maldición. Sonic: esa cosa paresia haver sido una especie de perro. Bloxx vuelve a Ben. Ben: tienes razón pero tengo el presentimiento que se quien la controla. Sonic: como digas amigo yo puedo ayudarte. Ben: como digas.thumb|left|366px Tails: muchachos!!! Tails se acerca volando. Sonic: Tails que haces aquí? Tails: ya vieron a esa cosa??? Ben: estamos en eso. Tails: si van a ir a buscarlo necesitarán esto. Tails le da a Ben y a Sonic comunicadores. Ben: y esto que es? ben con un comunicador.png sonic con un comunicador.png Tails: son comunicadores, a demás sirven para detectar sensores infrarojos puede que les ayuden. Ben: por que siento que ya he visto esto en una serie que no recuerdo??? Ben y Sonic se ponen los comunicadores. Ben: ahora contra ese perro faldero. Sonic: hagamoslo. thumb|left|378px Mas tarde. Ben: alguna idea de donde esta? Sonic: no estoy muy seguro. Ben: como sea vamos por aya. Sonic espera, no tengo un buen presentimiento. Sonic y Ben encienden los comunicadores para ver los censores. Ben y Sonic: ay Dios!!! Sonic: como rayos pasaremos por ayí sin encender las alarmas??? Ben: creo que tengo algo para hacer esto.thumb|344px Ben is transformed Ghost freak GHOST FREAK: Ghost freak Sonic: a ghost really? ↵GHOST FREAK: never doubt of Ghost freak Sonic: como digas. GHOST FREAK it becomes INVISIBLE and avoids lasers. Ghost freak : just a little more Fantasmatico descatiba láser. Sonic: excelente amigo!!! Fantasmatico: gracias. Fantasmatico vuelve a Ben. thumb|left|356px Khyber: si excelente Tennyson. Khyber aparece junto con su mascota. Ben: Khyber??? Khyber: hola Tennyson, veo que has traído refuerzos. Sonic: tu eres el que mandó a esa cosa a matarme. Khyber: creo que ya conosieron a mi nueva mascota. Ben: ahroa que quieres ya te he pateado el trasero junto con tu mascota. Khyber: pero desde que me traicionó mi primera mascota me he... Ben: estas consiente que era una embra verdad? Khyber: lo era? no importa desde ese momento me conseguí a este amigo. Khyber silva y transforma a su mascota en un Cytranoid que atrapa a sonic. Sonic: pero que te sucede??? Khyber: primero quiero que ustedes sean los primeros en ver la muerte de Tennyson. Sonic: pero si solo estamos nosotros dos. Khyber: y que ay de ella. Khyber muestra muestra a Blaze atrapada en un contenedor. Ben y Sonic: Blaze!!!thumb|left|380px Blaze: no se preocupen estoy bien, pero cuando salga de aquí ese tipo me las pagará. Ben: hermano mejor dejala ir, ademas ya te he pateado a ti junto con tu mascota muchas veces. Ben se transforma en Frio. Frio: Frio!!! Khyber: ya me se todos tus movimientos. Khyber silva y transforma a su mascota en Hypnotick..thumb|370px Khyber: eres muy predecible. Frio: no que no esperabas es que me preparé para esto. Big chill changes to Ultimate Big chill. Ultimate Big chill: Ultimate Big chill !!! Khyber: Do you think i cant beat you ? Ben:You do not expect this Ultimatrix: Ultimatrix activated ultimate modethumb|left|312px Hypnotick se cambia a su forma suprema. Khyber: very good you choose big chill !!! Ultimate Bigchill: it can not be .. Continuará... Personajes Héroes *Ben Tennyson. *Sonic el erizo. *Blaze la gata. *Miles Tails Prower. *Knuckles el equidna. Villanos *Khyber el cazador. *Mascota de Khyber. Aliens utilizados *Bloxx. *Fantasmatico. *Frio. *Frio supremo. Por la mascota de Khyber. *Crabdozer. *Cytranoid. *Hypnotick. *Hypnotick supremo. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10 Sonic X. Categoría:Contenido de Ben 10 Sonic X